When April Meets September
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Nioh Masaharu will do all possible ways, more like tricks, just to possess the heart of senior high's Kyudo Club's buchou. but how will he do that when constant interruptions appears in a form of a girl and his prospect's ex? NiohxOC To be updated soon
1. brat versus midget

**Act 1.0**

"Ugh! I'm so going to kill him!" Reira growled, stomping her way out of the university. Kaho with a bow of apology, quickly threw a glare at her brother and followed her friend. **This **had been the umpteenth time she argued with Nioh Masaharu. And the nth time she desperately wanted to strangle his soul out of his body so that she will be left in peace for the rest of her walking life.

"_Chotto matte ne, _Reira-_kun_!!" Kaho shouted, trying to keep pace with Reira's angry strides, "Its not wise for your age to stomp out like a defeated seven years old girl you know!!"

"I **am not **a defeated seven years old girl Ka-ho," Reira snarled, slowing her pace to half enabling Kaho to reach her in no time, "Its just...I couldn't take it anymore! I have to kill him, one way or the other!"

Kaho shook her head in sympathy and hooked an arm on Reira's right arm, "Sanada-_kun_ will be mad if you kill one of his members."

And with the mention of Sanada, Reira's face swung from angry to frustrated, "Then I'll have to ask Genichirou the approval of killing that brat since the Kantou Regional Finals is now over!"

"Great!" Kaho sigh glumly, slapping a hand on her forehead, "I mean those word to discourage her, not to encourage her!" She muttered under her breath as she haplessly walk behind Reira who is still fuming about her great brother. Whatever will happen in days to come, Kaho doesn't want to think about it. All she has to do now is to scold Masaharu for his habit so that he might still keep his soul inside his body in many years to come.

* * *

And after five minutes of Reira's disappearance, Sanada couldn't help but to grimace, with the fact that he couldn't even think of any good idea to stop his cousin from possibly killing one of the regulars. He is actually growing tired of being a pouncing bag for Reira, instead of Nioh who is the cause of her frequent visits in his house...toppling it upside down. He has no certain idea of what to do to stop the con-artist from crossing his cousin whenever Nioh has the chance and oppurtunity to do so...that may also stop Reira from breaking Nioh's every bone.

"I could tell how hard it is to handle both Masaharu and Reira-_san_ at the same time...ne Genichirou?" Yukimura interrupted, his soft voice strutting through Sanada's thoughts. "You just have no idea," Sanada replied eloquently.

So, when did this headache started?

It has been exactly three months ago...

When he, **of all people**, accidentally forgot his Japanese Literature notebook in Reira's flat when he payed her a visit. Too unusual right? Especially with someone **like** Sanada Genichirou. The **ever **focused _fukubuchou_ of Rikkai's Junior division's Tennis Club. Which is very untypical of him.

So, what is he going to do about it?

Ask Yanagi. Or Yagyuu. Or maybe anyone who can stop them. Just to stop Nioh. And Reira along with it.

Because whatever he do with Nioh, Nioh wouldn't just listen. And so is Reira. She would just shrug him off with those puppy eyes of hers he hates to see.

* * *

"Mama, is Masaharu home?" Kaho called after opening the door in the kitchen. A pair of mischievous green eyes welcomed her as her mother didn't bothered to reply since the person she is looking is for is sitting comfortably at the kitchen counter. She took the sit across him and snatched a peach on the fruit basket.

"What seems to be the problem Kaho?" their mother asked, seeing her two children smirking at one another, "Did something happened in the university?"

"Oh nothing Ma. Its just this great son of yours did something prankish to my friend again," she replied, causing Nioh-_kaasan_ to shoot a puzzled look at Masaharu's direction. Masaharu, in return only shot back an innocent look that actually didn't convinced their mother. "And this time, he might get more than what he bargained for."

"Masaharu, I told you to stop pestering that girl. Its not good annoying other people just for your own amusement," Nioh-_kaasan_ chided tenderly, patting his shoulder.

"But she's so cute when she's getting really pissed Ma, you should see it," Masaharu replied, grinning. "Besides, she's Sanada's cousin."

"Isn't Sanada your tennis _fukubuchou_?" their mother asked, remembering that name since the owner of it had payed her a visit once with the rest of the team.

Kaho sigh defeatedly, "Yes Ma, Sanada Genichirou is. And he is also my friend's cousin. And please, do tell that overgrown sized walking mischief to save those two the nutcase? Sanada might be immune at his pranks, but not my friend."

And before Nioh-_kaasan_ could utter another word, Masaharu stood up from the stool and gave their mother a chaste kiss on the cheek and Kaho a ruffle on her hair. Their mother chuckles, seeing Kaho frown and defeatingly finished the peach on her plate, "He is always like that, if he don't stop what he's doing, Reira might separate his soul from his body."

"And why is that so Kaho?" her mother asked, her dark eyes amused, "Is Masaharu enamored of this Reira?"

Her face tilted surprisingly at her mother who has this casual happy smile on her face, "Reira? Masaharu is in-love to her?"

"You see, boys tends to do every jokes or pranks on a girl if they are really attracted to her. Like the boy will always pull her neatly tied hair everytime her attention is not on him. Or yet, he'll call her names so that her mind will only set on him alone, telling other boys to back off since she's his or do some childish tricks to that unsuspecting girl," Nioh-_kaasan_ explained, amusement still lurking on her voice, "Is any of this already occured between your friend and your brother?"

A smile slowly crept on Kaho's face, nodding her head in fascination. She had seen all what her mother had just said. Reira might not yet recognized it but she as Masaharu's sister is not that poor compared to her brother's sharp observations. She had seen it before, yet she ignored it since she believed that her brother's interest are all just for fun.

Kaho quickly left the counter after exchanging a knowing smile with her mother. And on her way to her room, she quickly took her phone out of her bag and dialled Yukimura's number.

* * *

21:07 p.m

Reira tossed and turned on her bed, mentally berating Nioh as if he's just right there standing beside her bed, "That numerical smart-ass! Why me of all fortunate being of this walking earth? Did I did something awfully wrong in my past life?" She smashed the soft pillow against her face and childishly kicked her legs up into the air.

"Reira? Are you still up? Its me, Shin," a mellow voice echoed through her bedroom door, "May I come in? I want to have a talk with you..."

"H-hai! Chotto matte, Shin _nii-chan_!!" she scurried up from her bed and opened the door, revealing a male version of herself, standing with a smile on his face, "Why are you still up? Don't you have any work for tomorrow?"

Shin stride gracefully across her room and took a seat at the corner of her bed, "I can't sleep, that's why I decided to check you up. Did I bothered you?"

Reira seated herself on her study chair and crossed her legs on it, "Oh no, I can't sleep either. I, uh was thinking of something."

"Oh?" Shin raised a quizzical brow above his chestnut brown eyes. Reira laughed nervously, knowing that her brother is not thoroughly convinced of her reason. "Is it about someone in particular? Is it about Miyata-_kun_?" He added with a tease. Reira frantically shook her head and pouts back at him.

"_Saa_, then mind telling me what's bothering my little monster?"

"_Mou,_ _Nii-chan_! I am not a little monster," Reira shot back, making her brother chuckle amusingly. "Besides, I am thinking of someone else, not Miyata-_kun_."

He stopped and gave her a questioning look, "Someone else? So that means, you did moved on?" he prodded, making her a bit adamant.

"No, I don't mean **that**," she flails her hand in mid-air defensively, "I am not thinking of that person because I like that person..."

"And I presume that **this **certain someone is someone you dislike, is that what you mean?" Shin countered, observing Reira who is obviously flustered at the sudden turn of their conversation. "Just be careful not to fall too deep..._imouto-chan_¹."

Her door suddenly burst open, revealing three other figure landing on her bedroom floor. She shot them a sharp glare making the three of them smile nervously in return, "And how long had been you've eavesdropping, _nii-tachi_? Didn't you know that its unethical to do that?"

"Don't be so strict Reira-_chi_, besides its just a minute or so, I guess," Hatori, her second eldest brother piped in, toppling the other two above him flat on the ground. Reira glanced back at Shin who just shrugged his shoulder and pretending that he's busy looking at his fingers. "So that means we have another victim, ne?" Hatori gave Kakuya, brother next to him, a knowing look.

"And you're in with the same idea, Hinata _nii-chan_?" she asked rather furiously at the youngest among her older siblings. Hinata casted her an innocent look on which she didn't buy, "Not really...since I have other ideas in mind," he replied, making her want to bash them all at once out of her bedroom door. But knowing them all, it will take her for like an eternity just to stop them from interrogating her until they hear the answer they wanted from the start. Reira sigh defeatingly, giving her brothers the cue that she is surrendering to their whim.

"I hate this..." she thought sarcastically.

* * *

She couldn't help but to think that three months before, that she, Hijikata Reira is one happy senior high student. Well not until that fateful **day** when she met Nioh Masaharu, the con-artist. The pesky 14 years old prankster from the university's junior high division. Everything started to change in a 360 degree turn. Normally, it is very unlikely of her to loose her temper within and every thirty seconds. And with that, she refuse to believe that she is actually loosing her control everytime she discovers another childish prank from Nioh.

Worst, he would just act oh-so-innocent whenever she storms right into his room. Welcoming her with his face blank, then he'll pull that annoying smirk everytime she put her guard down.

Reira wants to break every bone in his body, with a wish that the earth would just open up and graciously swallow him alive. Actually, anything that could stop her from thoroughly cursing him to no end is gratefully accepted. She just prays that it will come soon enough before everything turns romantically drastic...

Because the more she tries to cook up ways of countering his crazy ideas, the more she can't stop thinking of him as a result. And with that intention of his, **she** started to think of him, exactly a month ago.

Now one question troubles her. Is he doing this immature things to make her think of him always?

"No, that's not possible. I am nothing but an entertainment for him. Just someone who amuses him, as simple as that," she thought wryly, "But, if that's the case, then why am I constantly thinking of him?"

She mentally shook the idea furiously. Of course, she doesn't believe in the saying **age doesn't matter**. Young men tends to find older women comfort for them, someone they would run to whenever they are hurt. Someone who'll try to understand them. Someone they'll look up to. Those older women who are more of an older sister or more of a mother figure for them. And why isn't she a believer? Simple. Its because she wants the other way around. Because deep inside her, she needs **that **protection. That minus the admitting, she **desperately **crave that very same comfort and understanding for herself.

Definitely, April can **never** meet and **definitely** can't marry September. And that case **also** applies to the both of them. Right?

"Reira-_kun_, is spacing nowadays had become a habit of yours too?" With a violent jerk of her face, Reira scowls seeing Nioh Kaho's face leaning down to her. She drew out a sigh and buried her face on her folded arms.

"Go away, Kaho. I am not in the mood to talk or anything. And on the tone of your voice, I'm encouraging you to zip it," Reira warned with a mild censure, making Kaho chuckle in which made her frown in return. "What's so funny?" she turned her head up, her brows furrows in annoyance.

"You don't need to be so defensive around me Hijikata Reira. Besides, if my guess is correct, my Masaharu had done something disappointing again to you for you to have that smile on your face," Kaho replied, ignoring Reira's glare. She actually symphatize with her friend's situation but, knowing her little brother, it will take more than herself to stop him from deliberately annoying Reira until she gives up. She just hope that Reira would just yield before she finds herself inside an asylum.

"Disappointing? Oh no, no! He is annoying! Didn't you know that he put a bunch of mice in our locker room this morning? And as to be expected, it scared most of the girls that caused havoc all over the place! And speaking of that devil brother of yours, do forgive me if I happen to kill him one of this day Kaho," she reprimanded sarcastically, straightening herself up from the chair.

"Its my pleasure since I can't do that myself, I'll let you do the killings for me. You know it is a mortal sin to kill one's kindred," Reira accidentally rolled her eyes in disbelief and opened the window while Kaho only smiled seeing another unusual sight on her friend's face. "When will you stop being a grouch Reira? You had been like that ever since Miya---" she stopped midway seeing Reira raised a hand, deliberately cutting her off.

"Please. Don't you even think of finishing that. **That** has nothing to do with my mood right now. Its just your brother is confusing me that I---" Reira stop herself abruptly, seeing the gleam in Kaho's emerald eyes, "Oh no, did I just said that?"

"Uh, which part of **that**?" Kaho smiled, realizing Reira's difficulty. She didn't intend to say that, it just slip right out of her lips. Reira glared accusingly at Kaho, only to make Kaho even more amused.

"Sigh, anyways, how is it going with Seiichi-_chan_?" she suddenly asked for some change of topic. Luckily, Kaho sighs dreamily, obviously thinking of the very handsome young captain. It makes her part grinning and part frowning knowing that even though Yukimura is three years their junior, he and Kaho still decided to give the romantic relationship a shot. Of course, not minding about the age gap between them. Much in her disdain since Kaho believes in the saying **age doesn't matter.**

"We are doing fine, he always make sure that he do all the worrying ever since he recovered. I tell you, I feel so loved."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me. It is very obvious," Reira murmured with a smile, "I am happy that Seiichi-_chan_ makes you **this **chirpy."

Kaho watched her carefully while releasing that **happy statement. **The female Nioh could tell that Reira is still absorbing all the impact her ex-fiancee made after the break-up they had a year ago. That moving on is **that **hard for someone like her who wishes nothing but someone to take the burden of protecting away from her. That for once, she wanted to be the one protected instead.

* * *

Reira and Kaho are both heading to the classroom door when they saw Sanada standing there patiently, waiting for her to notice. They both approached him quietly and with a smile. But in her outmost disbelief, the very object of her confusions is standing just a couple of pace away from her cousin, waving mockingly straight to her. And if looks could kill, the name Nioh Masaharu will be nothing but pure history...as her rational side always reminds her.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Reira _nee-san_, but may I borrow some of your time? Its about Hinata _nii-san_," Sanada interrupts, making her glower. Sometimes, even Sanada frustrates her that she want to pounce him even if its in public.

"Genichirou, you don't have to be so formal as if I am the crown princess or something," she replied sternly but with a tinge of softness in her voice.

"But..."

"No buts. And the next time you do that, I'll pounce you right we you are standing...is that understood?" she said firmly, poking a finger on his chest.

The strict fukubuchou lowered the rim of his cap and nods. Nioh noticed it and hides a sly grin. If annoying Sanada is one of his profound hobbies, then this moment is one perfect piece to add in his collection of ideas about annoying their _fukubuchou_.

"And what is that walking bamboo shaft doing here? Entourage? Oh, hello Akaya-kun...Bun-chan. Where's the others?" she asked simultaneouly, ignoring Nioh's raised eyebrow above those cool green eyes of his. And when he's about to retort, he saw the glare on Sanada's eyes. So instead, he pursed his lips close like a clam and watched her talk to the others. Its lunch break so its okay to slack off for a while. He propped his self on the wall and crossed his arm on his chest and contents his self watching her from where he is standing.

So, how did he knew her? Ah, yes. It was in the tennis court. Exactly three months ago.

When Sanada was busy scolding him in an early Thursday morning.

And just when he thought the _fukubuchou_ will blew his head off, she came. In time to save him from his impending execution.

When something seems to stop everything around. Her eyes. They are golden and soft. So soft that even the angry Sanada stops and soften a bit.

And what happened next? The per usual tryst. Pulling up tricks that annoys her in the mornings. Being stormed at in lunchbreaks for some revenge. Then having those amusing arguments after tennis practice, which is his favorite above all since he has all the time he needs to keep her as long as he wants.

But unfortunate for him, she is the kind of girl who could always come up as an equal to his tricky and mischievous attitude. Who can always cook up ways of annoying him instead. That everytime he makes an attack, there are always that annoying 75 that she can counter him back double the size.

But what is his reputation for if he couldn't even handle a **girl**?

"And your not thinking of how to handle me, brat? Because right now, I am telling you, you **can't**," Reira stopped short after noticing him staring at her and pulled him out of his abstracted musing. It's no longer a surprise to him if ever she could read his thoughts. He loves it on the contrary. It just shows that she has spirit. And that very spirit challenges him greatly. She can go head to head against him.

"Bet on it Hijikata-midget," Nioh replied smoothly, annoying her because he wasn't in the least bit ruffled by her open lack of public discretion.

"Yeah right brat. Just a reminder, the score is now 2-0. So better hurry up so you could **at least** keep up with me," Reira smooths a hand on her forehead, a habit Nioh noticed everytime she tries stopping herself from snapping at anyone. "I hate people who ain't a challenge."

"Then better keep an eye on your lead, midget. I don't intend to give away the lead too long...I'm a selfish person, for your information," Nioh smiled, seeing death in Reira's eyes, darting straight at him.

"Yeah, I am very much informed," she countered back with a boyish smirk across her beautiful face.

Kirihara let out a sigh, after seeing the **sweet **exchange and knowing where their argument will lead to. For anyone who is sensible enough, it is not good to mess up with a girl, especially if that girl happens to be Sanada Genichirou's first degree cousin. So the very good advice about this matter is to always stay on her good side at all times and never piss her off.

"_Sumimasen ga...anou atarashii shousetsu no Shugo o yomimashita ka_², Reira-_senpai_?" Kirihara thrugged in, stopping both Nioh and Reira from what they are doing. She nods back at him and gave him a sweet smile, making him blush like a tomato. Marui pouts at the scene, jealous of the affection Reira's giving to his _kohai_. Jackal, who shortly arrived with the rest, manages only to chuckle seeing his doubles partner pouting like a ten years old kid. While Yagyuu pushed his glass up, observing Nioh frowning, seeing how their sea-weed headed junior enjoys the attention he is getting from Reira.

"So can I borrow it? And help me as well with it, if you don't mind," Kirihara adds, earning another nod from her, "Then I'll walk you home."

"Sure. No problem," Reira voiced out while tucking a hair behind her ear, which results to Kirihira nodding vigorously and hugging her tightly. She smiles back as sweetly as she can, for she knew that the same honeyed up curving of her lips produces an interesting irritation on Nioh's face.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What is it you want Genichirou?" Reira asked after hearing the interruption of Sanada's voice calling her. Sanada politely pulled her away from the others so that they can converse in private. Her face suddenly aglow with tints of pink as Sanada said something to make her flush like that. A smile, a very rare sight, shines on her face. A slight scowl suddenly lifts from Nioh's face.

"So I guess the score is now 3-0 Nioh," Marui teases after seeing the trickster's face, witnessing the contortion of annoyance on it. Kirihira and Marui chuckled, knowing well enough that they hit him at home.

"You wish Marui. The day isn't over yet, so don't count on it," the con-artist audibly murmured with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah Nioh-_senpai_. And don't count on it either," Kirihara countered, watching Reira and Sanada conversing deeply.

Of course, he will **count** on it. No one, not even a girl could intimidate him. Not Reira, especially. Kirihara slung an arm on his shoulder and traced the direction Nioh's eyes are darting to. A whistle suddenly broke his reverie. He payed a glance on his right seeing Kirihara grinning like an idiot.

"There is an 67.4 percent that the score will raise to 3-0 Masaharu. So save her the nutcase because the percentage of you winning the score is less than 10 percent," Yanagi calculated from nowhere, scaring the life out of Marui who nearly jumped out of his skin.

Nioh glared at Yanagi with a silent "thanks, you're helping". Yanagi ignored his glaring, making him frown even more. It is not really good to involve them in any situation he's in to. Instead of helping, they mostly screw him up. So its better to ask for help when its really needed. More like if it is really an emergency.

* * *

And after Sanada finished talking with Reira, he and the rest bid goodbye and started walking away from them. But before she and Kaho could even step inside the classroom, Nioh gave Reira's hair a tug from behind which caused her to twitch. She quickly turned around and tried hitting him whichever she could possibly reach him. But in her chagrin, Nioh managed to evade her fist and gave her a mocking wave of hand. And of course, it made her more irritated than the usual. Kaho only shook her head in response to what she just witnessed. Every exchange between Reira and Masaharu are starting to get more clearer this month. And she bet if ever Reira realize the meaning behind all this, she will be definitely get mad.

* * *

"So, mind sharing that little conversation with Sanada-_kun_?" Kaho prodded, snatching Reira's attention away from the court, "Does it has to do with **him**?" she added when Reira was unable to answer back as quickly as before.

Reira nods before tossing her glance away from Kaho's sharp observation, "He came back just last week...Hinata _nii-san_ saw him in the college department this morning...I know I wasn't suppose to be smiling at that but..." she added with a confused smile after releasing an arrow to the target.

"...you are smiling, Hijikata-_buchou_. Anyone could tell...even a first grader could slap that truth on your face," Kaho teased, making Reira's expression swing from confused to frowning, "Besides, there's an old saying that 'first love never dies'."

"When will you stop stuffing words on my mouth Nioh-_fukubuchou_?" Reira countered sarcastically, a perfect shaped brows raising above her golden, stormy eyes. "And aren't you supposed to be in the volleyball court right as of this moment?"

"Ow _buchou wa hidoi!_ Alright, alright. I'm going now...just remember, falling for someone doesn't have to be connected to the age department. Even events such as this happened in the olden times where the **norm **is much more conservative compared to today," Kaho responded, a wide grin on her face. Reira on the other hand wishes to bang her head to a nearest wall so that she wouldn't loose her brain in no sense.

"Oh why do I let myself be involved with two crazy people?" Reira scowl, walking away from her friend. As Kaho watches Reira's disappearing figure, she couldn't help but to worry herself for the things to come. "Well, decide carefully Reira... three hearts are at stake, you know that yourself."

* * *

Later after practice, Kirihara is already busy tossing his things inside his bag while Reira is patiently waiting outside the court. Of course while waiting, Nioh and Reira are busy having the pleasure of their afternoon catfights which the others referred to as **lover's quarrel**. All they could do is just watch them from where they are standing and do nothing.

"And what is a midget like you doing in here?"

"Well as if it will likely affect you brat."

"It doesn't actually, how about you? Does it affect you?"

"Will you stop that? And stop calling me midget."

"So it means I'm having an effect on you huh?"

Reira 's face flushed a bit. Nioh take it as a yes and smirks that made her blush a bit more, "Damn it Nioh! If you don't stop that I might end up kiss--" she suddenly stiffened at that very unconscious thought. "Why on earth would I think of such thing?" she shakes her head furiously while quickly pulling herself up together.

"Oh, does that blush mean yes?" she glares straight into Nioh who has this old, familiar teasing note in his voice. Her cheeks flushed more furiously, making him much more amused.

"So I guess the score raises up to 2-1, ne midget? Told you, I don't intend to give the lead for too long. I am a very sel-fish person," he grinned teasingly, leaning forward to stare into her eyes.

"In. Your. Dreams. Brat." Reira spats with a small hit of defensive tone, separating every word into slow and distinct words with every poke of her fingers to his chest. Nioh, on impulse, caught her fingers and brushes his lips across them and he found that it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Ready to go, Reira-_senpai_?" Kirihara's laughing voice inquired softly, breaking into whatever they had been doing. Reira began to extract her hand from his hold and felt an unfamiliar trembling in his strong, yet thin fingers, as he reluctantly released her. She met Nioh's green eyes, which were resting considerably on her face.

"If you'll excuse me...brat, I need to go. Still, I lead the score so better luck next time. Make sure by that time then, you'll show me how selfish you really are."

Nioh looked down briefly on his hand and then back up to Reira. The same lopsided grin appears on his handsome face that she almost wanted to faint.

"Until then, my Lady Luck," He said softly and smiled at her. Her lips unconciously moved into a slight frown hearing Nioh's fetishes for nicknames, with something very sweet behind it. Their eyes meet again, and then she's gone with Kirihara.

Nioh stood for a moment, allowing his eyes to follow her disappearing figure. "You will be the death of me, Reira," he said softly as Reira thoroughly vanished from his sight.

* * *

Another week ends as Nioh finished his round of pestering Yanagi about the **information **he is asking. Of course, it wouldn't be Yanagi if he doesn't have any data about her. So he gave some useful hints that he hope Nioh would not use in any of his crazy ideas. Though, he considered it not important for Nioh to give a damn if the trickster himself had made a declaration that Reira is **just** amusing him.

"She is not an entertainment for you to be amused about Masaharu. If ever Genichirou hears you, you know that he'll be very angry," Yanagi cautioned in a low voice. Honestly, everyone of them are very protective of someone or something, and even though many thought that Sanada is incapable of feeling anything, then they could prove theirselves wrong. He is actually, of no excemption when it comes on that certain department.

"And since when did Sanada became so affectionate about others?" Nioh questioned as a matter-of-factly.

The dataman drew out an exasperated sigh and open his bag for his notes. Of course Sanada is. It is only Nioh who is just not good to realize that its the vice captain's cousin they are talking about. He flips the pages of his notes and looked casually at Nioh.

"You know the answer, besides as my data informed me so, she hates you," Yanagi replied, "That it looks like she wants to break every bone in your body if you don't stop that."

"She hates me because I'm taller than her."

"Its not the reason Nioh-_senpai_," Kirihara said, popping from behind the door after knocking softly with Yagyuu, Jackal and Marui behind. Nioh is about to say something back when Yukimura and Sanada appeared a minute shortly. He unbuttoned his school blouse, took it off and slid his jersey on.

Actually, if he review things carefully, its been three months already and surprisingly, he hadn't bother to make a single **decent** move...aside from brushing his lips against her soft fingers, if you could call that decent. Now there's a question he always ask to his self. Where do he stand to her?

Nioh slams the door of his locker and picked up his racket from the bench. For three months, he cautiously kept his feelings on check. And now, he is quite confused of what to do about it. He shakes his head to realize that even a Nioh Masaharu could get **this** confuse over a girl. Karma is quickly taking its toll on him. Luck is absent. And destiny isn't helping either.

"Masaharu, you should know that its not wise to play tricks on Reira-_san_. Even though she is three inches shorter than you, it doesn't mean you could scare the hell out of her."

He tilted his head to the right to see Yagyuu walking beside him. Its a common rite for Yagyuu to reprimand him a bit about his prankish behavior towards those stubborn girls he happened to lay an eye on. And as much as he wanted to get tired of it, he can't. Its just simply there, and it will possibly stay there as long as Yagyuu is his doubles partner.

"She asks for it. She's so stubborn," he jestingly answered, waving Yagyuu's meanings aside.

"She didn't ask for it, you gave it to her without warning," Yagyuu replied.

"What did you see on her Hiroshi?" Nioh suddenly asked, trying to put his doubles partner on the hotseat. The bespectacled gentleman paused and rub a finger on his jaw. Nioh is very much aware of the others **special** affections for Reira. Affections beyond friendship. Minus Sanada and Yukimura.

After pausing for awhile, Yagyuu's gaze darted across the wirefence then back at Nioh, "A girl and a **woman** who deserves to be lifted from protecting for once, Masaharu." Yagyuu replied, his voice not missing a notch which confuses Nioh. Yagyuu dismissed his glarings and walks ahead towards the court. And Nioh was once again left alone thinking by himself.

**These** bothers him. The affections. The attentions. The **masculine** attentions. Those stupid, annoying head turning attentions she pulls from other male species aside from him. "But why is it affecting me this **much**? Ain't I just told myself that she is just for fun?"

Nioh stopped on his tracks when he saw Reira with some of her clubmates passing by on the other side of the wire fence. Stunning, attractive and seductive as always, now on her favored black _gi _and _hakama_, her hair pulled back on the base of her nape. The sway of everything in her never failed to amaze him...whether she's in her normal school uniform or just in her club uniform. But those same amazing traits also kills him deep inside, everytime he surpress the urge to hold her in his arms or even kiss her even if its just a light kiss. The temptation of whispering words on her ear and to breathe in that intoxicating fragrance of her skin. The urge of holding her small hands and feel it against his face. The extra effort he puts his self into just to resist the temptation of sweeping her off her feet. All of these...

But why is he hesitating?

Reira shook the question off her mind as she tries her best to keep up with the conversation she and her clubmates are engaging. She adjust the bow on her right and saw Nioh on the other side of the fence, staring at her. He is like as he was when she first laid eyes on him. Beautiful, alluring and enticing. She denied herself the truth of wanting desire she had kept for the sake of her pride. That she wants her fingers to run through his hair. The feeling of his arms around her, embracing her. The feel of his soft lips against her own, teasing her. The warmth of his breath against her skin. The feel of his voice whispering softly on her ears. The feel of his presence just for her. But...

Her face flushed at that very thought that just crossed her mind, "No...no...no! If I ever think of that **thing** again, I should think of it to the one who treats me not as an entertainment!"

She let out a sigh and rub a hand on her forehead. She hates to admit it but, the brat is corrupting her system. That in everyday God had created, he always make sure that he is noticed. One way or the other. And she, of all people, is the unwilling participant of the trickster's game.

The question here is, where does she stand to him? Reira shook the question off and let her rational self surface, "I don't believe in age doesn't matter...why should I think of where I stand to him?" she whispered more to her herself, closing her eyes to recollect all the broken pieces of what she called 'supposed to be a norm' idea. And even though distracted, she flipped her phone open without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey midget," Her grip on the phone tightened upon hearing Nioh's silky baritone voice on the other line. Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest, her cheeks flaming. All those thoughts before came rushing back into her mind, making her acting like a foolish junior high school girl in-love for the first time. She regrets picking it up in the first place.

"I can tell that I really have an effect on you," Nioh concluded when she didn't manage to answer sharply as she always does.

"Don't rub it in!" her mind scream, wanting to jump out of her head, "Where did you get my number brat? And what do you want?" she finally answered, but not without with her voice cracking. Snickers and chuckles echoes on the background, which she recognize are from Kirihara and Marui, "Those idiots..."

"Oh, you're seem to be nervous? Anyways, you know where did I get your very elusive phone number," he replied, causing her to grit her teeth in disbelief. She could only rolled her eyes remembering that Yanagi is this brat's team mate. That Yanagi is always generous about his precious datas whatever the reason was.

"Are you going to tell me what do you want? Because if you won't, I'll cut this off since you're wasting my time!" Reira snapped sharply. She didn't intended to sound rude since the anger is more directed to herself than to Nioh. But knowing the con-artist, it pleases him, rather than intimidating him everytime he embarrasses Reira whether it is on private or in public.

"Hai. Okay. Chill down, I won't let **my** woman wear that frown tomorrow as if I'm the grim reaper and your worst nightmare," Nioh explained on the other line, his voice fascinated and teasing as well.

"What the?! I am not anyone's woman! And not certainly yours!" she hissed, wanting to throw the phone to anywhere far from her.

"Meet me at the park on tomorrow."

"And what made you think that I'll go, especially **with** you?"

"Of course you will. Cause if you don't, I'll get you there myself. Dress you up myself and drag you out myself."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"If getting you on a date, yes. So I'll see you tomorrow. Dress to be comfortable and to please. I don't want my woman to look shabby and uncomfortable to be around."

She is about to say something more when the line without a warning became busy. She released her breath in a slow, audible sigh and tucked her phone inside her pocket. "Its just like before, ne Miyata? Only, he is bolder compared to you..." she thought wryly, still reeling at the effect that unexpected phone call had made to her. Reira frowns, knowing that in every expectations there's a side effect waiting.

* * *

"Is it really wise to do this Nioh-_senpai_? You might not make it alive," Kirihara jestingly puts with a violent nod from Marui, knowing full well that Nioh is isn't exactly on Reira 's list of favorite person. But aside from that, Nioh knows that Kirihara is also jealous because he couldn't ask her out just like what the trickster did. Nioh only shugs his shoulder and taps the phone on his hand.

"That's the highlight Kirihara," he replied, confusing Kirihara, "Besides, what is life without risking?" Nioh said in finality, leaving his _kohai _even more confused.

"Yeah, the highlight would be your head on a silver platter," Marui distractingly countered while unwrapping a box of strawberry parfait Jackal is supposed to give to Kirihara. "Hey! That's my share!" Kirihara bellows, trying to snatch the parfait away from the red headed tensai's grasp.

_beep... _

_beep... _

While Kirihara and Marui are busy arguing, Nioh lazily flipped the phone open to see a text message flashing through the screen. He turned around so Kirihara and Marui faces his back and pressed the message button. His face broke into a grin, seeing Reira's message in an obvious angry mode.

_Aren't you too chauvinistic about asking me out?! And who gave you the permission to do that?! Reira_

_No, I am not "chauvinistic" about asking you out. And besides, I gave myself the permission to do that. Nioh :3_

He typed with an amused expression and hit the send option. And without a record of 30 seconds, a new message finally arrived, making his boyish grin broaden.

_Oh poor me, very poor me since I am the "flavor" of the past three months for you. Reira_

_Don't worry, you are the kind of flavor that will stay for let's just say, a couple of decades or so? Nioh :3 _

After seeing the "Message Sent" alert, Nioh could clearly imagine the cute flush on her supple cheeks she happened to display this fast few weeks, "If that's what I think it is, then..." he cut his thoughts off and saw another message.

_Don't expect too much, brat. I am not the best date there is. Reira_

And that's his cue. He knows what it meant and according to Yanagi's ever accurate datas, it simply means _yes._ So whatever happens tomorrow, he's quite optimistic that he'll not regret it. Only, if the others won't start sneaking up on him. Especially Kirihara, Marui and worst, Yanagi. Luckily Yukimura is busy with something or else he'll join them and thoroughly make his life more miserable than he always does to those he plays tricks at.

* * *

"_Kyou wa korede owarimasu, minna-san_,³" Reira declared, exhaustingly wiping a towel on her face. As the rest of the team disappeared before her eyes, she remained standing, her mind flying off somewhere else. And after spacing out for enough time, she turned around only to find out that it has been quite awhile since someone is standing just beside her without her knowing.

"I thought someone like you don't space out?" It was Nioh, with that undying amused smirk on his face, "And I didn't know you look very beautiful when you're doing that." He added, slowly backing her off to the nearest wooden wall. But before Reira could know it, its already too late. Her back is now touching the wall, his arms both blocking her way out and he's just an inch away from her.

She tried making her way out without even touching him, but in her utter disappoinment, there's just simply no way out, "Would you mind letting me go? You **are **blocking my way brat." She spats, meeting his teasing green eyes. And in Nioh's amusement, she blushed instead.

"I'll let you go, only if..." he leaned down to her, his lips only a hairbreath away from hers, "...you allow me this kiss."

Reira just couldn't believe what she just heared, "You, asking for a kiss? I thought you like stealing them instead," she muttered surprisingly, her mind distractedly fixed on their awkward position. "We are not Romeo and Juliet, so stop acting like we are in a Shakespearean drama."

"I was just teasing midget," he tapped a finger on her nose and smiles seeing the contortion of mixed embarrassment and anger lurking around her face. "Just testing my girl if ever she would give in or not."

She raised her eyes so that she could gaze back at him straight, her stormy brown pools dark with pent up emotions, "I am nobody's girl brat, so don't you use that pronoun as if I'm yours. Nobody owns me, except for myself."

Nioh dropped his other arm, giving her a free exit from his captivity, "I know. That's why I am informing you that I'm going to make you mine." He declared amusingly, his other arm dropped as well, allowing her all the exit she needed.

"Then goodluck to that conquest of yours," Reira announced sarcastically, "Not every girl that crosses your path will yield to your way of conquering. I on the particular is one of their kind." She walked away, leaving him rather more amused than he was before.

* * *

Late at night.

"Sorry to keep you at this time of the night Genichirou," she apologetically murmured. Sanada only responds with a firm shake of his head with Reira quietly resting her head on his shoulder.

"How's the performance _Nee-san_?" Sanada started, feeling a bit awkward on her silence.

"It went as always. People are enjoying the night while we try our best to play every songs they request. We're lucky since our alternate band is as good as the last one. The only headache there is that we have to stay a little bit long than the usual...then the others..." she vibrantly explains as if she is not yet tired from that long performance she has been to.

While he only quietly listens while she finish her words. Amidst of her talkings, he is somewhat worried about her since she always tends to overdo herself from school, playing in the band and sports. And when there are times he tried reminding her, she will just smile at him and whisper her famous "no worries" line. Which only makes him worry more. Sensing his deep thoughts, Reira glanced up to his face.

"I am okay, if that's what you're thinking. No---"

"...worries, I know," he abruptly cut her off.

Reira smiled and snuggled his arm tight. His concerns only surfaces more obviously everytime they are sharing times like this. With that, she is happy because he cares. The it makes her happy because they finally found time to spend together. She is happy because aside from his mother and her aunt, she is the second woman in his life that owns half of his attention, let alone tennis.

"Anything to do tomorrow?" Sanada asked, again feeling conscious with her then again unusual silence. She stood up from the bench and faced him with a wry smile.

"Unfortunately, yes. Your god of tricks ask me out on a date. Honestly, I still hadn't decided on it yet...so what you do you think?" she said, feeling her ears burning with embarrassment, remembering the way he asked for a kiss this afternoon.

"What are their comments about this?"

Reira sigh, replacing her embarrassment with a nervous laugh, "My loving brothers didn't knew anything about it. You know them, they might kill him in the process instead of me of doing that."

While Sanada couldn't help but to smile at what Yanagi calls 'unexpected predicaments that all it needs is a little push', Reira, who is too absorbed with her situation, didn't realize the dawning of a smile on her cousin's handsome face. Honestly, with some persuasions, well more like of a threat from Yukimura and Yanagi, he gave Nioh a little push. It is a good idea though, since he will benefit from it. But he feels apprehensive since it is Nioh whom his cousin will go out with.

"And the reason why I asked you to come to see me play is because I want to know what do you think of me, going out with that brat. You're blessing is what I mean," she looked up to him with those puppy eyes he hates to see. He let out a sigh and gaze straight back to her since with those eyes, he knows he couldn't say no, even though he really wanted to.

"You have it, even though you don't ask for it. Since you are okay with it then everything will be just fine _itoko_," He gently pulled her to him and gave her an embrace.

Sometimes, those who always protects are the one who needs more protection from falling apart. Reira always gives her best to protect those she loves, leaving herself susceptible from everything. She did fall, once. And that is quite a time ago. And if Nioh cause the second falling apart, Sanada will make sure that Nioh would not live the light of another day, "I'll make sure of that," he solemnly promised to his self.

"By the way Genichirou, how is it with you and Fay-_chan_?" Reira mused, grinning after seeing the sudden blush on Sanada's cheeks. He didn't made any effort to answer back that's why the smile on her face broadened.

"Oh, speechless?" she teased, clutching the collar of his shirt, "You can be defensive if you want to," she continued teasing, now childishly shaking his shoulders. And when she looked up, she still can see his face glowing bright red, his eyes avoiding contact with hers. She knows that he is deeply enamored of this Fay, that's why she is encouraging Sanada to pursue the cause of his unintentional reveries this past three months, "You are so cute when you're blushing like that, _Gen-chan_," Reira cooed, knowing that her cousin hates that particular nickname.

"Let's...just go home," said Sanada, as he pulled her back to her car. "Let's just go home," he once again uttered when Reira seems to be having fun of teasing him relentlessly. And beneath the dark shadow casted by the rim of his cap, a smile loosely escaped his lips.

* * *

**end of act 1.0****

* * *

notes:**

**1. _Imouto _**means little sister

**2. _Sumimasen ga...anou atarashii shousetsu no Shugo o yomimashita ka _**is literally translated as "Excuse me but...had you read that new Shugo novel?" **_Ka_ **responds as the question mark in the sentence.

**3. _Kyou wa korede owarimasu _**is literally translated as "That's all for today."

* * *

**author's note: **the text-thing is inspired from DeVelicious' _Battle Of Wills_ novel from the **Endless Dreamers PoT Novel Site.**


	2. people are like little assurances

**act 2.0**

* * *

prince of tennis -- tenisu no oujisama is property and copyright of Konomi-sensei. mine here only are the story, the OC and the dialogues in between. i love to own every one of them, but i am a fangirl just like you. -- so hope you enjoy. comments are much appreciated.

* * *

Kaho stood irritated infront of the bathroom door, knocking furiously for the third time. "Masaharu! Will you hurry up? I am going to be late to work!" She bellowed from outside. Nioh just turned the shower off and opens the door revealing a growling Kaho preparing to kick the door down. 

"I'm finished _Nee-chan_. You don't have to tear the door you know," he teased, evading his sister's fist. "And stop roaring like a tiger, or else Yukimura will look more of a girl than you." He walked away with a smile with Kaho banging the door behind her. He smiles knowing that he's lucky that he managed to wake up early even though he was reluctant to leave the PS2 console alone in peace.

Upon reaching his room, he picked his _keitai_ on the bed and busily typed something on the screen. And when he pressed the send button and saw the "Message Sent" flashed from the screen, he threw the phone back on the bed and wiped his wet, still messy hair. "I wonder what does that midget asks when on a date..."

07:15 a.m.

_beep _

_beep _

"Now what?" She scurrage her right hand beside her bed and lazily flipped her phone open. Reira cocked an eye open and open the mail dancing on the screen.

_Dress to be comfortable and to please as well, midget. I want my girl to look impressive. Nioh :3_

She groaned, raising her hand above her head and is about to throw the phone away when she suddenly realized that the phone is hers.

_beep _

_beep _

_And don't be late. Nioh :3_

In a mixture of annoyance and something funny on her stomach, Reira tucked the phone under the pillow. "That brat needs to be reminded in every second that I am not his girl!" She hissed under her breath, smashing the other pillow on her face and childishly kicking her legs.

* * *

08:15 a.m. 

As Nioh remembers it correctly, according to Yanagi's data, Reira is highly unlikely to be **this **late. Usually, when she is going to meet someone or going to school, she's always five minutes ahead of schedule. "Well, can't blame the midget."

"I told you, stop calling me midget."

Nioh blinked as he turned his head to the voice. The view from his green eyes startled him for a second.

"You are fifteen minutes late midget," were the first word that slipped unceremoniously out of his lips, a smirk out of amusement tugging at the end of it.

Reira glares at him, her hands propped on her waist making her less immaculate and too perfect, "Oh please brat, you are starting to talk like Renji."

"Yeah, you talk like that scary man with his eyes closed." A kid about 8 years of age appeared behind Reira. "_Oba-chan_, don't tell me that this ghost looking man here is you're boyfriend." Reira almost choked, her gaze suddenly shift at the kid behind her. She can't helped but to blush and crouched down to level with the kid.

"No he is not Masataka." She gently replied, tapping a finger on his nose.

"Are you in a babysitting spree today?" Nioh asked, interrupting the scene. "And this **tiny** here will go with us?" He pointed at Masataka, his face contorted in a slight disappointment. Masataka approached Nioh defiantly and glare up with his equally green eyes. "Don't you call me tiny, you ghost looking **twerp**."

Nioh quirked an eyebrow above his green eyes and stoops down, "And who are you calling twerp?"

"Isn't it obvious that I am talking to you?" The little kid retorted, "And don't be so arrogant even though you are way much taller and **older** than me twerp."

"And wow, for a tiny kid like you, you have a sharp tongue." He said with a tease. "I guess it runs in the family."

While watching the pair of boys arguing with one another, Reira couldn't stop her giggles. "You two are so alike." She walked past right him, taking Masataka's extended hand. "What are you standing there for? Get on your feet and we have a day to go." Nioh shrugged his shoulders and catched up with her.

* * *

While walking along the shopping district, he grinned noticing how she couldn't help herself from yawning every after two minutes. So for their first stop, he took her and the kid on a coffee shop nearby. And after giving their orders, Nioh and Masataka are having their glaring competition. 

"Will you two stop that?" She reprimanded in a teasing tone, only to be glared at by the boys. "Will you zip it? This is a boy's fight so butt out!" The boys snapped at the same time, taking her aback. She diverted her head on the other direction, trying her best not to laugh.

And when their orders arrived, Reira's attention is very much averted to Masataka that Nioh couldn't help but to feel jealous. When the little kid saw the expression on his face, Masataka stuck out his tongue and gave Reira his best puppy eyes. She smiled back, making Nioh's little rival victorious.

"I don't know if its only me or what, but sometimes, it surprises me to witness your sweet thoughts, brat." She started, her face contorted in mixed amusement and curiosity at the sight infront of her. "Making me suspicious whether I am dating Hiroshi or you, knowing the reputation you have with switching."

"You are always suspicious midget."

"Happy you know brat."

"Happy in return that you are updated." He countered with the same teasing smile on his face. Reira rolled her eyes and out of gesture smooths her hand to her forehead, a sign Nioh always see everytime she tries to refrain herself from pouncing him even if it is in a public place.

"So after this, and I am sure you won't be as much grouch as you are, where will be our next stop?" he asked behind the rim of his cup. "Fly kite, take my nephew on the amusement park and a visit to the beach." She replied with a smile.

"Fly kite...amusement park...beach. Wait...you fly kite?" He asked amusingly. She just gave him a look. "Masataka loves flying kites. And nope, I don't go to an amusement park for a date, I just want to go there since Masataka is with us. I don't want to bore him."

"Aren't this suppose to be a date?" He asked in a tease, only to be glared at by Reira. Nioh gave her a mocking surrender, "Okay. Alright. Whatever my girl says."

Reira twitched and could only close her eyes with monstrous strength. "**I. Am. Not. Your. Girl.** How many times do I have to tell you **that**?" She glare at him, ready to throw the empty cup on his face. "You just wait," Nioh taps a finger playfully on the tip of her nose.

* * *

"What? Is this the first time you ever seen a girl fly a kite?" She asked, breaking through the shield of his reverie. She just finished tugging Masataka's kite and is attending to hers. 

"Usually, girls like you are not that interested on such boyish stuff midget," he replied, his eyes never leaving her. Reira shook her head and let out a laugh, "Flying kites are not just for boyish amusement, brat. There are some people who flies kites for happiness¹. And for the nth time, stop calling me midget."

"You don't have to be so open," He chuckled. "You're 3 inches shorter so midget suits you just fine."

"I am just stating a fact that obviously escaped Renji's data. Besides, I am not really that generous about informations especially if it concerns me. Just be thankful you heard it from me." Reira half-smilingly replied, without even meeting his eyes.

"But you did a generous act of sharing one to me," Nioh teased seeing the familiar gleam of death shooting from her eyes. Reira only zipped her lips close and tugged the kite higher.

"So, what did you wish?" He asked curiously, his eyes resting considerably on her face, "Its a secret, no tell." She answered, not aware that a very handsome smile drew across his face. "Why did I bothered to ask."

* * *

After taking Masataka to different kiddie and game stalls, Masataka was enthralled at the tempting prize he just saw. So after persuading his aunt to win it for him, Reira is now aiming at the last moving balloon and released the loaded arrow right straight to it. Applause from the audience followed short after she hits all the ten targets right through the middle. Nioh just stood on the side, propping lazily on the stall's post. It is natural for her to do it will all the ease. She's not the archery captain for nothing. 

"Thanks _Oba-chan_," Masataka squealed in delight, taking the teddy bear from her. Nioh saw the contortion of love she has for the kid radiating on her pretty face. He wish that he has too, had that effect on her.

"Oi brat, we're leaving. What are you spacing out about?" She asked in a teasing voice, catching him off-guard. A mischievous smile broke into his face and tucked his hands on the pockets of his baggy short.

"Its about you, whoelse?" He answered. Reira rolled her eyes and took Masataka's hand. "Am I suppose to blush?" She asked in a teasing tone once more, looking back at him.

"It would be lovely if you do, it only means I am really having an effect on you," he replied. Reira shakes her head at his answer. She doesn't really know whether to really blush or take the urge of pouncing him right now.

"_Oba-san_, I'm hungry. Let's go eat," the kid complained after getting to the array of food stalls infront of them. Reira smiles, "Okay. The brat there will treat us today." She points back at Nioh.

Nioh raised an eyebrow and shot her a _'huh' _look. She rolled her eyes for the second time, "Compensation for literally ruining my life. Guys treats their date, that's what you're going to do with me. And with Masataka."

"Okay, fine. I'll treat." Nioh shot back, fishing out money from his pocket. Reira and Masataka exchanged high-fives and shared a unison of laughter. "You love doing this," he accused in a hurt fashion, imitating Marui and Kirihara whenever they tried joining up to make Reira guilty.

"Of course, in any way to tease you brat. Making you suffer is an entertainment on my part. And that imitation won't work." She smiles off-handedly, allowing Nioh the access to smile back at his own expense. Reira sensed the amusement and quickly dragged him on the _takoyaki_ stand.

"Adults," Masataka commented, watching the pair continuing their bickerings even to buying a simple stack of _takoyaki_.

* * *

"I don't think that's possible brat," Reira answered in a defiant tone, brushing her nephew's soft hair who fell asleep while runing to-and-fro in the beach. Nioh watched her carefully, smiling on what he is seeing. "And stop looking at me like that." 

_kring...kring..._

"I am not **looking** at you," Nioh countered. "I am **staring** at you." He added in honesty with a bit of teasing, seeing the glints of murder flickers in her golden eyes. "You're so cute when you're doing that," he said making Reira wanting to kill him in an instant.

_kring...kring..._

"I wonder why_ kami-sama_ had forsaken me."

_kring...kring..._

"He didn't to me," he said in an amusing voice, enjoying the lights playing tipsy on her heavy lidded eyes. "And could you mind answering the phone? I know you're enjoying talking to me, but you can't ignore it forever," Reira fished her _keitai_ out of her bag while smoothing a hand on her forehead. Nioh snickered, propped his hands behind his head and just enjoyed the view Reira is giving him.

While Reira is busy conversing on the phone not far away from him, he could feel impatience on his mind. He wanted her badly. So bad that his treasury of tricks is literally running out of stock. He fiddled with his braid while watching Reira walking back to their spot.

"Who's that?" Nioh asked after Reira finished a phonecall.

"Its Akaya-_kun_. He said we meet him on the street tennis court." She answered back, lifting the sleeping Masataka off the bench near the beach side.

"Let me," He offered, taking the little kid from her. With his height and make, Reira knew he can carry an 8 years old kid in his arms. "Are the others there?"

Reira nods and took the bag off Masataka's back, "Genichirou is going to pick Masataka. I guess Yukihirou _nii-san_ finished his hospital rounds and can take care of him." She explained, walking ahead. "Hurry up. Seiichi-_kun_'s already there. Let's not make him wait."

Nioh nods defeatingly and followed her. "I don't like where this leads," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, don't speak of your team mates like that." Nioh involuntarily rolled his eyes seeing the likeness between her and his very caring _fukubuchou_.

* * *

Sanada approached the couple and gently carried Masataka on his arms and off from Nioh. With the extra weight taken from him, Nioh then strided gracefully and without word towards Kirihara and pinched both the culprit's cheeks with force. Kirihara only avenged a sly and teasing smile. 

"You have such a great timing," he said with a crafty grin on his face. Kirihara takes hold of Nioh's wrist and shake it off from his face. He then went to Reira and locked her in a tight embrace, his face bespoke of a need for a back-up. Nioh could clearly see the _"Do you seriously think we'll let you have her alone?"_ message written on Kirihara's smirking face.

"Get off her Akaya," Marui whispered with a snicker, seeing Nioh glaring at them with a clipped message _"She's my date so get off her, __**now**__." _But instead of following the message of his _senpai'_s reprimanding glare, Kirihara tightened his embrace and challenge Nioh to make him so. The junior ignored the darted glare and starts whispering something on Reira's ear. Marui, aware of what the exchange and saw her eyes on him, blinks in confusion.

"Hey! What is that you're gossiping about? And why are you looking at me like that?" Marui accused defensively, folding his arms on his chest. Reira gently disengaged Kirihara's arms and whispered on Marui's ear. The self proclaimed tensai haplessly blushed on his feet.

"But think, what will Seiichi-_kun_ would do if ever he finds out?" She whispered very closely in a teasing tone, almost making Marui wish that the ground will crack open and swallow him without hesitations. "I am definite about him killing you in the future if you don't confess it immediately Bun-_chan_." She added with a grin, terrifying Marui on his feet.

Yukimura gave them a glance, making the nervousness on Marui double and the amusement on Kirihara and Reira triple. "You know you're captain. He ain't one of the three devils for nothing." She gave his cheek a peck and engaged a talk with her cousin. Nioh stood silently beside Yagyuu, his hands tucked boyishly on the pocket of his baggy short.

"She's going to help Akaya with his English project," Yagyuu appeared on his side, as if answering the impending questions on his mind.

"Then I will kill that one by Monday," Nioh muttered disappointingly. "You are unbecoming of yourself Masaharu," his doubles partner commented. Nioh nodded back, rubbing a finger on the temple of his cheek, imitating Yagyuu's gesture everytime he is thinking. "Only to her, only to her."

After a few minutes more, Reira and Kirihara are about to leave. Hiding the disappoinment on his face, Nioh joined Yagyuu and the rest on the actual court. Reira called upon him and said goodbye.

"She's leaving," Yagyuu said finally seeing the restrain Nioh is doing.

"I know," Nioh replied, absently hitting the ball back.

* * *

"She has what?" Kirihara and Marui blurted in unison. Yanagi ignored their overrated reactions and continued typing on his laptop. 

"She has a fiancé before, that's what Renji said," Yukimura repeated, making the other two nod boyishly. "And if I were you, I'll start running my laps since Genichirou is a bit off today," he added, making the two scramble on their feet. While Yanagi side glanced at the others being scolded by Sanada, nearly blowing their heads off from their necks.

"There's a 75 percent probability that Mishima_-san _is causing his focus to wave off," Yanagi calculated, with Yukimura chuckling from the side. Sanada twitched, knowing that the dataman intentionally announced that aloud so that he could hear it himself.

"And the other 25?" Yukimura asked.

"Is all Masaharu's doing," Yanagi said without breaking a sweat, making Sanada flinched more obviously in Yukimura's expense. "He is making Genichirou worried about Reira-_san_."

"Oh? Is that so?" The _buchou_'s eyes kept its intent observation on Sanada, smiling to witness the emotional development first hand. "Saa, well can't blame him. Reira-_san_ is indeed one special girl that Genichirou is very protective about."

And to make matter more interesting for Yukimura, the very object of Sanada's _wavering off _is currently passing by the tennis court, "Fay-_chan_!!!" He called out. The girl immediately turned her head to the direction of the voice and waved a hand back seeing that it is someone she knew.

"_Hisashiburi desu ne, _Yukimura-_san_," Fay greeted back, being approached with grace by Yukimura tugging Sanada along.

"One month is not really that long," Yukimura answered with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, to think that we could find each other in the same university," she replied sheepishly, blushing faintly after seeing the _fukubuchou_ coming with Yukimura without any protest. "And in the same division, to make it worst," Fay added with a laugh, making her cute and all that.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you behind for awhile," Yukimura announced after a few more word exchange, "I have to heed back and stop Masaharu from killing our little Akaya. I don't want the team to be one player short," he waved a knowing and meanigful goodbye and left the two behind. Sanada started by greeting her with a formal "hi", and engaged a very formal and short conversation about random things. Yukimura sighed and glanced back at Yanagi.

"He is really not use to it, ne Renji?"

"I highly agree," Yanagi replied, shaking his head a little for his own disappoinment. "I say he is not good at this."

* * *

He strided quietly across the hallway, searching for 3-2's classroom. He has been away from Rikkai for two years and many had changed since he left. And the reason why he drop by is to surprise her. Even though she already knew he's back in the country. As he pass classrooms and greeted back professors who knew and recognized him, he finally found the one he's looking for. 

Busy arranging her stuffs, Reira didn't noticed that someone is standing on the door and looking at her. "You're always vigilant about other presence, Reira."

She stiffened hearing the familiar voice. She quickly turned on her heels and was indeed surprise to see him, "And you are always aware of other people looking at you behind your back."

Reira resists the urge of running to him and lock him in an embrace. The pain is still there, one year is not enough to ease that. But before she could formulate any reaction, he already whirled her to him and embraced her tightly. She blinked then squinted realizing that her resistance immediately faded.

"Miyata-_kun_," she finally said, forcing her voice not to crack. "I didn't expect you to pay me a visit."

"I want to surprise you," he answered truthfully. She wanted to cry, seeing that he hadn't changed a bit while she changed a lot. He is still he. While she's no longer the she he knew before.

"_Baka_. You know I hate surprises," she shot back softly, momentraily forgetting the hurt she's harboring. "I know." He said with a smile. "And I am inviting you to my wedding, as my maid-of-honor."

* * *

Sanada glanced at the cause of the sudden interruption, his eyes darting on a girl behind him. He could recognize the attire since its the same one he always sees on Reira. He turned around fully and entertained the guest with formality and due respect. 

"_Konnichiwa, _Sanada-_san_. I just want to ask if you had seen Hijikata-_buchou_," the girl asked politely, hoping that she'll get a good answer and not to offend him just the same.

His brows cross slightly in a restrained frown, "No, I thought she's in the _kyudo_ club today."

The girl placed a hand on her cheek and shakes her head gently, "Oh no, she didn't even made any reports for today. We had been wondering that's why I came here to see if whether she told you to where she might possibly went."

"She went out early with someone ten minutes ago," Kaho suddenly intervined behind the wirefence, waving hello to Sanada and to the rest behind him. "She said she's going to skip practice for today." She finished with a smile and left without looking back.

The tennis _fukubuchou_ faced the girl once more and apologized, "I am sorry if she left without a word."

"Don't worry, we're just worried since this is the first time she disappeared without telling us," the girl reassured back. "I'll be leaving now, I'm sorry for interrupting you." She bowed and left the court. Sanada lowered the rim of his cap and sighed. "Sometimes, she's really a mess," he thought wryly while moving back to the court.

* * *

Nioh heared the conversation and is secretly disappointed that he wouldn't have his usual sweets in the afternoon. He wanted to settle a lot of things left undone from their date. As much as he wanted to strangle or kill Kirihara on the spot, he can't. If he does, he'll definitely face Yukimura's wrath which is ten times dreading than by being interrupted on your date. 

"Wow, the twerp is spacing out," he turned on his side and saw the little devil returning in his life without any slight warning. He quirked an eyebrow and propped a hand on his waist.

"Don't tell me someone in the team is in a babysitting spree on tennis pratice," he commented back, being glared at by Masataka. "168 centimeters is the only minimum height allowed on the team, you're underqualified tiny."

Masataka propped both his hands on his waist and stood defiantly on his feet, "And who gave you the idea I'm in for a try-out? I am here because _Oji-san_ picked me up from school. Isn't it obvious?" His little hand puffed the school crest on his left chest, a smile of victory on his angelic little face.

"That's surprising that a tiny like you already goes to school." He crouched on his heels and came face to face with the kid. He smiles seeing the likeness between them. Both has green, playful eyes.

"You are a twerp that's why you didn't know," Masataka spats, taking all the allowed freedom of tugging Nioh's braid making him wince. Nioh, wincing at the attack, couldn't control his growl and pulled his braid in a haste.

"Why you---" Masataka already made a run, not long after being chased by Nioh to-and-fro the court. The rest witnessed the scene and did nothing to stop both of the boys who, in their opinions had so many things alike to one another. Yukimura chuckles and gazed at Sanada who is busy restraining his self from pouncing Nioh for letting his nephew get into the trickter's nerve.

"Who are you worried about Genichirou?" Yukimura asked, "Is it Reira-_san_, or is it your nephew who is starting to take a particular liking on Masaharu?"

"Both," Yanagi replied for Sanada. "And he won't admit it," he added in a calculative manner making Sanada wish that their dataman would stop stuffing words into his mouth.

"At least your nephew made Masaharu forget for a little while what he is dreading about," Yukimura said. Sanada looked at his _buchou_, "And that's?"

"My wrath of course," he replied amusingly. But of course, he and Sanada knew that Nioh is dreading of other reason and not of what he just said. Sanada let out an exasparated sigh and head towards the court to stop Nioh from thoroughly catching his nephew. Yukimura remained smiling, knowing that Sanada's being overprotective is starting to show real obviously.

* * *

"They said you are with someone yesterday midget," Nioh announced from the otherside of the wirefence startling Reira on the bench. "You're spacing out again. So it means the someone is a he." 

Reira composed herself but didn't bother to face Nioh, "I sense jealousy brat."

Nioh let out a chuckle and rests his back on the creeking wirefence, "Miffed is the word, you didn't gave me my usual treat yesterday."

"Its bad to have the same treat all over again. You might get indigestion," she replied in a jest, ignoring the meaning he is implying. She heard his laughter and smiles automatically to herself. "Its Miyata-_kun_. In case you want to know."

"Yeah, so he's back. And I could guess he went here to surprise you," Nioh said with a hint of frown on his voice. Reira sensed it and stood up to face him. They remained standing, face to face, with the wirefence standing thinly but forbiddingly between them...she allowed herself to look at the boy who is slowly corrupting her entire system. The very same boy who would stop to nothing to get what he wanted the most. Her.

"You don't have to be jealous of him brat," she finally broke the silence and gave him a smile she rarely gives free. "He's going to get married next month."

Nioh smiles, "Please wipe that look on your face." She picked her things and looked on the fence. "I **might **consider you in any case..."

With a graceful turn on her heel, Reira left a dumbfounded but smirking Nioh. She let out a sigh and a small thank you that she didn't blushed. She almost sold herself with that, with the happiness of letting him go on her mind, she forgot to restrain herself from expressing it to Nioh of all people. She let out a girly giggle and shook her head, "I guess he's one virus I couldn't get rid at."

* * *

time received: 19:13 p.m. 

message: _So you are now telling me that you like me? Nioh :3_

---

time received: 19:16 p.m.

message: _Don't overplease yourself brat, you're daydreaming. Snap out of it. Reira_

---

time received: 19:19 p.m.

message: _You're so sweet, that's why I like you so much. I told you that many times. Nioh :3_

---

time received: 19:24 p.m.

message: _Whatever. You're a trickster. A trickster's word is not worthy to trust. Reira_

---

time received: 19:28 p.m.

message: _You presume that. Don't tell me you forgot what you said yesterday? "I __**might **__consider you in any case..."_ _Aren't you a trickster in any case then? Nioh :3_

---

time received: 19:38 p.m

message: _Oh please, do you have to repeat that!? Reira_

---

time received: 19:43 p.m.

message: _See? I could say you're blushing right now. That's right. It means you like me. Good news. At least, you can't say that you're not my girl. Told you, I'll make you my girl. You can't say I am wrong or in my dreams. Ten minutes delay of reply from you proves that. And you sound very defensive. Nioh :3_

Nioh pressed the send button. He spread his arms on the bed as a smile of victory gloriously made its way on his lips.His whole three months had gone haywire just to get her attention. That in that three months, she proved that she's one hard catch he had to work his brain out. She did made his brain toasted. But being the person he is, the more challenging it is, the more he'll persist of getting it.

"I'll never let you go, just you wait midget." He thought mentally, propping his hands on the back of his head. "I am not a trickster for nothing."

* * *

"I could tell you didn't had much sleep last night," Kaho interrupted her morning thoughts and pulled her back to consciousness. "Is it about Masaharu again?" 

Reira shook her head gently and propped her face on her hand. Her golden brown eyes gazed outside the window and is lazy to speak a word. Autumn is going to start and she's starting to feel lethargic to think of anything else. Kaho knew about it and prepared herself to do all the talkings.

"So, what sports are you going to participate in the school fest?"

"Volleyball," Reira replied nonchalantly. "And you?"

Kaho sighed, "Tennis. I always love to play tennis. Its a good thing to put my knowledge in use."

"Tennis..." Reira's voice trailed off as her eyes caught a glimpse of Nioh walking with Yagyuu and Marui. While Kaho is busy talking about stuffs that she couldn't apprehend, Reira followed his walking figure with a smile slowly creeping on her face. She loves seeing that malicious smile on his face, to know what mischief he has in mind everytime he flash that kind of smile.

"Sometimes, you speak differently compared to your actions." Reira glared back at Kaho who is also watching Nioh. Kaho shrugs her shoulder and greeted back a friend passing them by. "Are you sure Masaharu has nothing to do with the droopy mood of yours today?" Kaho asked, feinting an innocent face. Reira drew out a sigh and ignored her friend.

* * *

"What's that?" Marui innocently asked, eyeing the blue box on Nioh's hand. Nioh allowed him to take a little peek inside the box, making Marui yelp on his feet. "And to what purpose is that for?" 

"A little attention stealing to lure my goddess to me," Nioh replied mischievously. "What I hate is being ignored at."

"But you just pest her the other day," Marui reminded, popping out his apple scent bubblegum. "You can't say you are ignored. Just imagining her growling like that gives me the creeps."

"Exactly."

Marui shook his red head, "And I can exactly forsee your head in a golden platter."

"I can't wait," Nioh said making Marui sigh.

* * *

"What now?" Reira muttered under her breath, following a fellow _kyudo-ka_ to their clubroom. And when they got there, Reira was horrified to see that the rest are all in top of the table, screaming and some of them are crying. Then she saw a bunch of mices runnning around obviously seeking a refuge or a way out. A vein popped out of her forehead as she suddenly made angry strides towards the direction of the one who caused this mayhem. 

"I'm so going to kill him this time!" She declared, the shuffling sound of her _hakama_ echoes like angry ocean waves in a storm. She got in the junior division's tennis court in no time and was approached by her cousin. She half-ignored his presence and looks around for a certain silver haired criminal.

"Where's that brat!?" Is the first angry words she said without falter. Sanada blinks, seeing how angry she is. "What's wrong _itoko_?" He promptly asked in a mild tone, giving her a concerned look.

Reira closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "That walking chest of tricks had graced our clubroom **again**. And **again**, everything went mayhem! I have to kill him Genichirou! Or else, I am going to regret this as long as I live! And this time, you **can't **stop me!"

* * *

"Nioh-_senpai_! Nioh-_senpai!_" A junior member of the tennis club came rushing with a very worried face. "She's looking for you! You must come! Hurry!" 

Nioh exchanged looks with Yagyuu, "Who's she?" The bespectacled gentleman asked. "Its Hijikata Reira-_san_, Yagyuu-_senpai_."

Yagyuu adjusts his glass on the bridge of his nose, "I guess you're in for an early treat Masaharu."

"Just as I wanted Hiroshi, just as I wanted." Nioh replied with an amused boyish grin. He dismissed the junior. "You are playing with fire. I told you to refrain annoying Reira-_san_." Yagyuu firmly stated. Nioh shrugged his shoulders, knowing it is wise not to say anything back when his partner's tone of voice is very clipped.

* * *

After ten minutes of hollering down Reira's rampage, Sanada grimaced after allowing the two out of his sight. He smooths a hand on his forehead and slumped his self on the bench, making Yukimura laugh heartily on his side. 

"Gestures like that I guess runs in the family," Yukimura said in half-amusement and half-teasing. "So what's you're forecast about this Genichirou?"

"She's going to kill him," Sanada replied sternly.

"A hundred percent," Yanagi added.

* * *

With a quick halt, Reira glares at Nioh infront of her. "When will you stop making **my **life easier?" She asked in an acid tone, poking her finger hard on his chest. Nioh without a word, grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the wall, the coldness penetrating through the soft cotton fabric of her gi. "What are you doing!?"

"I'll stop when you say yes," he answered. "And until I don't get the right answer I want, then expect more from me." He added, smoothing a hand on her blushing cheeks.

"I always expect that from you," She met his gaze and stiffly steeled herself. "And don't talk to me in innuendos brat, get straight to the point."

Nioh lowered his lips on her cheeks, making her gasp in surprise. He shortened the distance between them by creeping his arm around her waist thus pulling her to him. He found her hands flattened against his chest, her body still stiff and very alert. Though one organ in her body betrayed the mask she's wearing. Her heart. Its strong beats thrudges soundly to his ear. Effortlessly.

"Will you stop that!?" She ordered strictly, unaware that her voice is almost cracking. "You are making me uncomfortable!"

"That's what I wanted. To make you feel uncomfortable." Nioh said in a tease.

"Nioh!" She hissed, her eyes flashing daggers. "Let me go!"

"Wow, my name sounds so sweet. I think I'll always do this so that you'll call me Nioh and not brat."

"Shut up! Let me go. **Now.**" She ordered in a more threatening voice, trying to intimidate Nioh on his feet. Unfortunately, his smirk turned into a boyish grin that never failed its intoxicating charisma on her.

"What's stopping you for liking me? Isn't my efforts enough to make you my girl?" He asked rather seriously, making her blink. "Are we on it again?" She retorted distractingly, avoiding the effect he is inflicting on her.

"Isn't my efforts enough to make you my girl?" He asked once again, silently threatening her by lowering his lips on the contour of her own. Reira swears that she'll die as of this moment if ever he do kiss her.

"You are only 14," she replied in a clipped tone. "I'm 17. I'm going to college and you in senior high. I want assurance."

"People are like little assurances despite their age Reira," Nioh whispered audibly, hiding the disappoinment from his face. "Our age are nothing but numbers. I like you, that's what matter."

Reira drew away from him, her hand lands atop of his head like a sister to a brother, "I need someone who can protect me. I need a solid assurance. At your age, I doubt you can do that." She could see the disappointment that contradicts the determination in his eyes.

Nioh let out a dry smile, "Try me. It doesn't mean that even though I'm **only **14, I can't protect you." He brushed her hand away from his head, "I can protect you, even though I am 3 years younger than you." Reira bit her lip at his persistance. She admires that but what worries her is what the _ton_ would think of him. In the society they are living with, having an affair with a boy younger than her is rather unusual and will raise doubts and questions on their traditional minds.

She brushed the _ton_ aside for awhile, "I admire you for your courage...but I'll decline. You don't have a clue what you want." She told him with a small smile, careful not to betray her own self.

"I know what I want," Nioh returned to his usual playful self. "I want you. Is that hard to comprehend?" He stated, then without warning, he brushed his lips lightly on hers. "You just wait."

"Do you have a deathwish?" She managed to ask after the contact. Angry at him but more on herself.

He chuckled playfully and looked straight into her eyes, "If making you mine, yes I'll be glad to make one now." Then again, he kissed her a bit more aggressive and demanding.

"Masaharu!" A girl around Nioh's age called out from behind, startling Reira. "Your team mates told me you went on this direction." Reira backed a few steps away from him and straightened herself, her thoughts. The girl instantly lunged herself to him and kissed him unceremoniously in the lips. Reira's face tensed but quickly went blank.

The girl, suddenly became aware that there's three of them on the same place, sheepishly loosened herself from Nioh and flashed Reira a cute smile. She faced the female captain and extended her hand for a shake. "Hi! I'm Ainokawa Akito," she introduced in a bubbly gesture, grabbing his left arm. "I'm Masaharu's girlfriend."

Nioh and Reira exchanged dumbfounded glances at one another. To hide her unexplanable irritation, Reira extend the polite gesture back to Akito with all the formality. "Its nice meeting you, Ainokawa-_san_. I'm Hijikata Reira. The brat's--I mean, Nioh's **friend.**" Nioh mentally choked hearing the clear note of irritation in her voice. A smirk is about to come to play when her brown pools snap him close.

Reira bowed and with a graceful toss of her hair, she turned on her heels to leave, "People are like little assurances despite their age you say?" she whispered more to herself. She suddenly remembers one message she gave him before. "_Whatever. You're a trickster. A trickster's word is not worthy to trust."_ Reira shook her head and gave out a bitter smile.

"We're not finished, where are you going?" Nioh called on her, untangling Akito's arm away from him.

"I have to go, its nice talking with you **Nioh**. Nice meeting you again Matsuura-_san_." She smiled back at the both of them and walked away quietly.

"She's very beautiful." Akito praised, once again hugging his arm. "You're surrounded with such beautiful people Masaharu," she added as a nice and honest compliment but with a hint of jealousy. He ignored it both, smiling down to Akito.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the others." He put an arm around her shoulder, "You might find someone of your liking. A lot of them are single."

"_Mou_! Are you trying to give me away?" She pouted childishly, " Besides, you know I don't want anyone else."

Nioh stopped the urge to roll his eyes. "Great, now what?" He asked to his self. Akito's reappearance on his life just busted his chance with Reira. And if Akito, **again**, off-handedly remark that they're an item, Sanada will be the very first in-line to kill him.

* * *

"Aim! Release!" She commanded at the _ichinen-tachi_, who are undergoing the last phase of their training under her captainship. Kaho smiles while patiently watching Reira trying to ease the tension her reputation is creating to the freshmens. 

"She's so beautiful," Kaho turned on her side to see Akito standing like a fangirl on the side. "No wonder Masaharu's team mates talks a lot about her. Now I know."

"Where's Masaharu?" Akito looked at Kaho and replied, "He's with Pirorin." Kaho looked puzzled but instantly remembers that Masaharu had given his doubles partner Yagyuu that nickname. She got the news that Akito is in the university and is expecting to see her somewhere.

"And I know well enough that he likes her **very much**," Akito turned her eyes back to Reira who is busy demonstrating the proper stance on aiming. "The elegance, the strength and the grace...she has it all. Specific attractions that pulls his and everyone's masculine attention to her."

Kaho chuckled suddenly, "You're implying?"

Akito smiles, her eyes still on Reira. "I am not letting Masaharu go." The older Nioh looked back at Reira and said, "Then you're in for a treat."

* * *

**end of act 2.0**

* * *

**author's note: **_yatta!_ finally, i finished the second installment _--Hitsu is happy--_ it took me a lot of months to write and to edit/re-edit. the incentives of inspiration came very slow plus, my being **Jirou **always surfaces at the point of having so many fish of ideas swimming into my ocean. then add some interruptions...maa, and the pressure of making it up from the first act. 

and yes! Masataka here is _Nakagauchi Masataka_ -- i can't think of any names that's where Masataka came in! _--smiles--_ since he is IRL Nioh Masaharu, might as well include him here. and thanks to all those who left comments and added up my story in their alert stations.

* * *

**1. People flies kites for happiness **-- a tradition in Japan where people fly kites, wishing happiness whether in a festival or just for a pastime. 


End file.
